


Necessary Makeover

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence One [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: jokes about clone of Shiro growing up to be Sven, non consentional body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The paladins learn the mature clones that have arrived on Earth have secretly been genetically altered and why.
Series: Transformation Divergence One [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332604
Kudos: 3





	Necessary Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Necessary Makeover 

“I can’t believe you suggested Hikari and Tom name the clone of Shiro they adopted Sven,” Pidge said to Lance shaking her head. “I mean sure they live in Norway so the kid will probably have the accent when he grows up but it’s just weird...” She noticed Pidge seemed to lose her train of thought.

She ignored Lance’s come back and sighed it had been an eventful event involving handing the clone infants off to the couples taking the children here on Earth to recieve them. All except the clones of herself, Coran and Keith since Krolia was taking the Keith clone and the two Alteans would be picked up by Romelle in a few days. 

She was glad they’d managed to arrange homes for all of them and truthfully she found the infant clones far less disturbing than the others. The infants may share their dna but they’d grow up to be completely different individuals there were no shared memories or personality quirks to deal with. She was shaken from her thoughts by them walking in to see Ryou hitting Kolvian hard enough to send him sprawling. “What the hell were you thinking?” He yelled at the fallen Galra. “You could have killed them.”

“The risk was minor and it was necessary for security reasons to have it done,” Kolivan was saying as he stood up. It was clear form his body language that he was not going to allow Ryou to hit him again. It was also clear Ryou really wanted to do it again. 

“Exactly what is this about,” she asked before either of them could take action. They were supposed to be discussing plans to awaken the mature clones and instead they’d walked into a fight between two of their allies.

“Kolivan had an agent alter the genetics of the clones while Vrek and I were busy dealing with the ones that were stasis locked,” Ryou said glaring at the tall Galra. She saw everyone staring at Kolivan in shock that he’d do that. “And I want to know why?”

“Simple to protect our security,” Kolivan said simply. “The other awakened clones are either too old or too young to impersonate you but this batch could have done so easily.” The Galra looked toward the ship. “So I had their hair follicles mutated changing their natural color and a growth agent injected so enough of the new color would have grown out to be visible by the time they were removed from stasis.” 

“Couldn’t they just dye their hair,” Lance said speaking up before anyone else. “I mean they’d still look exactly like us then.” She was again reminded that despite how well the Paladins had adapted to life with more advanced technologies there were still gaps in their knowledge.

“Dyes can be scanned for and a simple dna scan would detect the altered hair follicles and without knowing the exact modifier used there is no reversing it,” Kolivan said as an explanation. “This was the most painless way to ensure we can identify them on sight.” She caught something in the way he phrased that.

“You could have waited till they were awake and could consent to the procedure,” Ryou said and she noticed most of the paladins agreed with him. “You didn’t give them a choice in the matter.” She realized what was actually going on and that Kolivan would never speak of it.

“Was this really your idea Kolivan or did others in the blade leadership threaten a worse out come if you didn’t,” She said before anyone else could join in on attacking Kolivan. She knew that despite Kolivan being the field leader of the blade there were other leaders who ensured the organization would continue even if he and all the active agents were wiped out. She could instantly see that she was right and so could everyone else. 

“There are elements that believe hunting for the clones and finding places for them is a waste of time and that we would be better served to just destroy them,” Kolivan said after a tense moment. “Given how the Galra feel about clones many agree with them but use arguments about security for it.” He looked uncomfortable. “This was the best compromise to prevent someone doing something worse.”

She could tell that shocked everyone gathered, “then perhaps we should move the other clones out of Vrek’s lab and bring them here to Earth.” Pidge said in shock. “I mean if the blade can’t be trusted with them.”

“They are perfectly safe with Vrek and he stands the best chance of breaking the stasis lock,” Kolivan said quickly. “There is a reason Vrek was not told of the alteration because he wouldn’t have agreed to it.” 

“The other clones stay with Vrek, Kolivan is right that he’s the best chance at breaking them out of stasis and he’ll ask before he makes any risky alterations.” She could tell some of the other Paladins were uncomfortable with Ryou speaking with such authority on the matter but she privately felt it was appropriate they’d given him the responsibility to find the clones so he should decide when to awaken them. “As to these we’ll need to let the Castle med tech check them out before we wake them up.” He then looked at Kolivan with a dark look but didn’t say anything. She knew there would be more problems between them before this was over with and likekly she and the Paladins would be caught in the middle. Given her plans for Kolivan and the Blade things might get strained indeed between all of them.

The End.


End file.
